Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk
Lord Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk, 1st Duke of Darcos, was a Charisian nobleman, an adoptive member of the House of Ahrmahk, and an officer of the Royal and Imperial Charisian Navy. Family He had three older brothers, an older sister, a younger sister, and two younger brothers. Two of his older and both of the younger brothers were twins.Twins ran in his father's family. ( ) In October of the Year of God 896, he married Princess Irys Daykyn of Corisande, who soon became pregnant with their first child. ( ) Biography Hektor Aplyn was born as a commoner in the Kingdom of Charis in January of the Year of God 880. As with many Charisians, the men in his family had been seamen for generations; his father served as First Officer of a merchant galleon. ( ) However, young Hektor chose a career in the Royal Navy, and served as a Midshipman aboard [[HMS Royal Charis (galley)|HMS Royal Charis]] in 892. When his ship served as King Haarahld VII's flagship in the Battle of Darcos Sound, he was among those who defended the king's life against boarding parties led by Duke Black Water. After being mortally wounded while defending the teenager, King Haarahld died in Midshipman Aplyn's arms. ( ) For his heroism in the battle aboard Royal Charis, Aplyn, one of only thirty-three survivors -- and the only officer -- from his ship's company, was adopted by King Cayleb II and created the Duke of Darcos, the second-highest ranking nobleman in the entire Kingdom at the time.After the Duke of Tirian. After attending his late King's funeral, he was transferred to the galleon [[HMS Destiny|HMS Destiny]]. ( ) During his service aboard, Captain Yairley instructed him in the etiquette expected from his now exalted rank, as he had similarly instructed Cayleb in years past. In November of the Year of God 893, Aplyn was involved in the Battle of Hennet Head, in which the Destiny disabled the Desnarian galleons [[HMS Archangel Chihiro|HMS Archangel Chihiro]] and [[HMS Blessed Warrior|HMS Blessed Warrior]]. ( ) When Yairley was promoted to Rear Admiral, he chose Aplyn-Ahrmahk as his flag lieutenant. They fought together aboard the Destiny, which Admiral Yairley had chosen as his flagship, in the Battle of Iythria. After the fighting was over, Hektor was promoted to Lieutenant. Immediately after Destiny s battle damage from Iythria was repaired in Tarot, Admiral Yairley was selected to lead his squadron to the city of Sarmouth Keep in the Kingdom of Delferahk. As the squadron proceeded to create a distraction by destroying the small harbor there, Aplyn-Ahrmahk helped lead a detachment of boats up the Sarm River, where it was to redezvous with Merlin Athrawes and the Corsandian royal party he had rescued from Talkyra. During the trip, Aplyn-Ahrmahk found himself in overall command after the mission's leader was incapacitated in a Delferahkan ambush. Creatively using the circumstances the ambush created, Aplyn-Ahrmahk directed most of his boats to return to Sarmouth Keep, successfully tricking the Delferahkans to believe that they had given up. Meanwhile, he proceeded to the rendezvous, arriving in time to save the Corisandians from a Delferahkan unit that had stumbled across them. After defeating the Delferahkans, Aplyn-Ahrmahk personally executed the Inquisition priest that had been leading them as directed by Maikel Staynair's God's Day decree. Aplyn-Ahrmahk, with Princess Irys, Prince Daivyn, the Earl of Coris, and their retinue in tow, then returned to Sarmouth and from there, sailed for Tellesberg. ( ) During the voyage, the Duke got very close to the young Prince of Corisande, and even closer to Princess Irys. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Midshipman * Ensign * Lieutenant (August, YOG 895) Posts * Midshipman, [[HMS Royal Charis (galley)|HMS Royal Charis]] * Master Midshipman, [[HMS Destiny|HMS Destiny]] * Flag lieutenant to Rear Admiral Yairley References Aplyn-Ahrmahk, Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk, Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk, Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk, Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk, Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk, Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk, Hektor Aplyn-Ahrmahk, Hektor Category:House of Ahrmahk